Beau Bennett
| birth_place = Gardena, California | draft = 20th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Beau Bennett (born Beau Daniel Bennett on November 27, 1991) is an American professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Chicago Wolves in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the first round (20th overall) in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Hockey Career Beau committed in June of 2009 to play for Penticton's British Columbia Hockey League team, the Penticton Vees. He chose Penticton over the WHL's Calgary Hitmen and the USHL's Tri-City Storm, owning his major jr. and USHL playing rights respectively. While only a rookie, Beau was placed on the top forward line alongside team captain, Denver Manderson (center) and Alex Szczechura (left wing). He had an incredibly strong start to his season before being named to represent his country at the World Junior A Challenge. After contributing three goals and four points and winning a gold medal, Beau returned to Penticton to record ten goals and ten assists in nine games. In December, he was named top forward at the CJHL prospects games in Winkler, Manitoba. In January, he played in the BCHL All-Star Game. Near the end of the season, due to injury to the top line's center, Manderson, Beau was switched to center, a position he had never played. He flourished in the position and in the final regular season game, scored four points to tie Mark Zengerle for the league scoring title. (With 120 points each, Bennett had 41 goals and 79 assists, Zengerle had 33 goals and 87 assists.) In the Interior Conference Finals, the Vees faced elimination by the Vernon Vipers. The Vipers hosted Game Five, which went into triple overtime. After helping force a 2-2 tie by contributing a goal, Bennett set up the play that gave the Vees another chance. After receiving a pass, he beat defenders and approached the right side of the net, pursued by captain Manderson as well as Vernon defense. Pretending to attempt a wraparound goal, he used a skillful backhand pass through his skates to Manderson that Vernon goalie, Graeme Gordon, didn't see. Making as though he still carried the puck, Beau swept around the back of the net, with Gordon following to cover his right (net's left) side of the net, leaving his left (net's right) wide open for Manderson to snap the perfectly placed puck between the pipes. The Vees went on to be defeated in Game 6. Despite the less than perfect end to his season, Beau was named the BCHL's Rookie of the Year, as well as received the Penticton Vees' Leading Scorer Award and the Rookie of the Year Award. University of Denver Freshman Year (2010-11) In his Freshman year, Beau played 37 games and tallied 25 points on nine goals and 16 assists and added one power-play goal and one game-winning goal in a 3-2 win against Alaska–Anchorage. Beau recorded four multi-point games: two points in games against Bemidji State, Lake Superior State, Minnesota State and Alaska–Anchorage. He tallied six assists during a six-game point streak from March 4th through March 19th. He added 98 hits and 15 blocked shots. From December 4th through January 1st, Beau missed five games with a right knee injury. He committed nine penalties for 18 PIMs. Sophomore Year (2011-12) In his sophomore year, Beau played 10 games and recorded 13 points on four goals and nine assists. He injured his wrist during practice on October 26th and missed four games, returning to the lineup on November 12th. Beau recorded five points (2g, 3a) in a four-game point streak from November 12th–25th. On December 8, 2011, Beau had surgery to repair a ruptured tendon in his wrist. The injury forced him to miss the final 29 games of the season. He committed seven penalties for 25 PIMs. He was named to the All-WCHA Academic Team. On April 13, 2012, Beau signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Penguins. He finished his DU career with 38 points on 13 goals and 25 assists in 47 games. NHL Career On February 14, 2013, Beau was called up to the NHL from Pittsburgh's AHL affiliate team, the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. He played in his first career NHL game against the Winnipeg Jets on February 15, 2013. On February 24, 2013, he scored his first career NHL goal (on the power play) against Tampa Bay Lightning goaltender Mathieu Garon. His play during the regular season earned him a spot in the starting lineup for the Penguins' first game in the 2013 Stanley Cup playoffs. He scored a power play goal in his first-ever playoff game, coming against New York Islanders goaltender Evgeni Nabokov on May 1, 2013. During the 2013–14 season, Beau's season was interrupted due to a broken wrist he suffered whilst playing against the Islanders on November 22, 2013, in Pittsburgh. He had surgery the following week and returned to the lineup four months later on March 28, 2014, in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets where he scored the game-winning goal in a 2–1 Penguins victory. On June 12, 2016, Beau became the first California born-and-trained player to become Stanley Cup Champion as part of the Penguins 2016 Stanley Cup Championship over the San Jose Sharks. Beau played 33 games for the Penguins in the 2015–16 season and 1 playoff game due to injuries. He did not meet the requirements to have his name placed on the Stanley Cup. On June 25, 2016, he was traded to the New Jersey Devils in exchange for the Detroit Red Wings' 2016 third-round draft pick. As a free agent after his lone season with the Devils, he signed a one-year, $650,000 contract with the St. Louis Blues on July 1, 2017. On September 28, 2017, he was sent down to the Blues' AHL team, the Chicago Wolves. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Rookie Of The Year, BCHL (2009-10) *Brett Hull Trophy (Top Scorer), BCHL (2009-10) Personal Life Beau is the son of Kirk and Louanna Bennett. He graduated from Valley Christian High School in Cerritos, California. Category:1991 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey forwards Category:Chicago Wolves players